La apuesta de Lily Evans
by pequenapotterica
Summary: Si cualquier persona le hubiese contado que ella había aceptado esa ridícula apuesta, se hubiese reído en su cara… pero lo que jamás se hubiera esperado era que, luego de haber aceptado el estúpido reto de ser la novia de James Potter por lo que restaba del año, este la utilizara únicamente como una coartada. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto escondían los brillantes orbes avellanas?
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

A Lily Evans le gustaba creer que era meticulosa, que todas sus acciones eran producto de un admirable proceso del cual su cerebro tenía pleno y absoluto control.

James Potter, por su parte, actuaba por instinto y por mucho que le molestara a la pelirroja admitirlo, eran contadas las veces que se equivocaba. Para él no existían planes, agendas ni ningún otro tipo de herramienta que lo ayudara a organizar su día a día; eso era perder el tiempo porque pensar las cosas dos veces solo aumentaba la posibilidad de error.

Eran totalmente opuestos y ellos lo sabían. A uno le agradaba aquella idea y el otro la detestaba.

Pero Lily no era inmune a los impulsos como le gustaba pensar, ni James siempre silenciaba a su voz de la razón.

Aquel chico de fácil sonrisa era mucho más complicado de como siempre lo habían visto los ojos esmeralda. Pero esa solo era una más de las muchas cosas de las que Lily se sorprendería al descubrir ese año. Si cualquier persona le hubiese contado que ella había aceptado esa ridícula apuesta, se hubiese reído en su cara… pero lo que jamás se hubiera esperado era que, luego de haber aceptado el reto de ser la novia de James Potter por lo que restaba del año, este la utilizara únicamente como una coartada.

¿Qué era aquello que tanto escondían los brillantes orbes avellanas?


	2. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

—¿Entonces, Lily? ¿Qué dices? —me preguntó Alice, mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que casi podía llegar a pensar que con ellos me estaba rogando. Fruncí mis labios, disgustada por la clase de reto que me habían puesto mis supuestas amigas— ¡Vamos! ¡Todas cumplimos con los retos que nos pusieron!

—Y tampoco es como si tú, Lily Evans, no hubieses disfrutando poniéndonos unos retos que eran como para matarte —atinó a decir Bella, mirándome con algo de recelo en sus ojos.

¡Cómo se atrevía! No era como si no hubiese disfrutado besar los labios de Black, ¡si justamente por eso le puse aquel reto! Sabía que era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que el susodicho le gustaba, por lo que tuve que darle un empujoncito.

Vaya forma de darme las gracias.

Su caso no se parecía en nada a mi caso, cuando yo decía que no soportaba estar alrededor de Potter lo decía en serio, no por orgullo.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Lily! —exclamó por primera vez Gabriela, logrando captar mi atención. _¡Oh, vamos! ¿También ella?_ — Además —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa, una que me indicaba que me iba a arrepentir de escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir—, todas dicen que da los mejores besos en todo Hogwarts… ni se diga en la cama… —agregó esto último en un susurro, con una sonrisa pícara y sin mirarme a los ojos. Mis dos compañeras rieron mientras que yo me limité a mirar a Gabriela con los ojos muy, muy abiertos, sin creer que pudiese haber comentado aquello.

—¿Podemos… no hablar de _eso_? —pregunté, rascándome la nuca con cierta incomodidad al tiempo que sentí cómo mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rosado vergonzoso cuando, para mi pesar, mi cerebro recreó una imagen mental de la pasada conversación.

Mi reacción solo hizo que todas mis compañeras soltaran carcajadas a mandíbula abierta ocasionando que me pusiese aún más colorada. Mierda.

—Oh, vamos, Evans… —comenzó a decir Bella, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Para ser sincera, no lo estaba logrando, aún podía distinguir sus ganas de seguir riéndose. Alcé una de mis pelirrojas cejas en su dirección— no vas a ser virgen por siempre… y por amor a Merlín ojalá que sea James el que se encargue de eso y no el tonto de Amos Diggory —esto último lo dijo frunciendo los labios y la nariz. Sabía que no le agradaba Amos, pero tampoco era como para que pusiese cara de asco cuando hablaba de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Amos? —pregunté, con un deje de molestia en mi voz y con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Bella. El chico no merecía tal rechazo por parte de ella.

Mi amiga colocó los ojos en blanco y se echó en su cama, soltando un -muy- audible suspiro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo James? —contraatacó, susurrándolo muy por lo bajo, más como si fuese una pregunta para ella, una que realmente no comprendía del todo, con sus ojos posados en el techo.

Esperé unos segundos antes de contestar y decidí que no valía la pena, así que aún con el ceño fruncido, murmuré con una advertencia entre líneas:

—No me hagas empezar…

Ella me miró, mas no dijo nada.

—¿Entonces? —oí que preguntó Alice, distrayéndome de la conversación anterior.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunté de mala gana, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero habiendo supuesto -erróneamente- que habían declinado aquella loca idea.

—¿Entonces lo harás o eres demasiado cobarde como para cumplir el reto, Lily Evans? —su sonrisa ladina y satisfactoria me indicó que ella sabía que esa era la única forma de llegar a mí y que se había declarado la ganadora de este _round._

Odiaba que las personas pudiesen calificarme con el adjetivo de cobarde, ¡vamos, por Merlín! ¡No había mayor ofensa para un Gryffindor!

Es cierto, no es como si nunca pudiese tener miedo de algo, porque sí lo tenía, la cosa es que éramos caracterizados por superarlo, por controlarlo y por nunca jamás huir de una batalla.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, Lily… —murmuró Gabriela, echándole más leña al fuego.

Me levanté de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Merlín, cualquiera que viese la expresión de molestia que tenía en el rostro probablemente se apartaría de mi camino.

Mirando hacia el vacío, me tomé mi tiempo en contestar, consciente de que tenía tres pares de ojos que me observaban con atención, en espera de una respuesta final.

Pensé en lo molesta que era la sonrisa de Potter -la cual, de hecho, parecía nunca borrarse de sus labios-, en la irritante manera en la que se desordenaba el cabello, en sus interminables y fallidos intentos de entablar una conversación conmigo, en la arrogancia que desprendían sus ojos castaños, en su afán por invitarme a salir, en la horrible manera con la que siempre trató a Severus, en su desagradable forma de siempre buscar ser el centro de atención, en lo repudiable que era ver con cuánta desesperación era buscado por la población femenina… y si seguía pensando, jamás iba a aceptar aquella ridícula apuesta.

Con los brazos cruzados y dándoles la espalda, susurré:

—De acuerdo…, fingiré ser su novia hasta que terminemos el año —no necesitaba verlas para saber que en sus labios se estaba plasmando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Juro que a veces podía odiarlas—, pero si aquel engreído espécimen termina decapitado será su culpa y nada más que suya.

Sin más que agregar y mucho menos sin ganas de verle las caras de "¡sí!, ganamos" me dirigí a la Sala Común, solo para que al llegar y sentarme en uno de los sillones que ella albergaba, me preguntase cómo dementores iba a hacer para cumplir esa apuesta.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué simplemente no pude haber pedido que me pusiesen otro reto?

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me recostaba en el espaldar del sillón. Mierda, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber aceptado el reto y ya estaba arrepentida. _Vaya día de mierda._


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

Todos los miembros que yo conocía de mi familia eran muggles. Tal vez el único que podría llegar a apartar de esa clasificación era mi tío Stefan. Era uno de mis tíos más lejanos y casi nunca lo veía, pero siempre había sospechado que había algo en él que no encajaba totalmente con el resto de nosotros.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi siempre mostró un interés especial en mí, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo. Al ser las más pequeñas de la familia, los adultos se solían fijar más en nosotras, consintiéndonos, prestándonos más atención de la que deberían, y era normal que algunas veces mostraran un favoritismo tanto por Petunia como por mí.

Pero su caso era totalmente diferente: no parecía poder hacer "conexión" con ninguno de sus parientes…, excepto conmigo.

Recuerdo que una vez de pequeña -aún cuando no sabía nada de magia- estaba muy triste porque Petunia, por una malcriadez, había matado a los lirios que mi madre me había regalado. Él había entrado en mi habitación cuando yo estaba llorando, era Navidad y no lo había escuchado entrar por el ruido ensordecedor que había en mi casa, ya que todos nuestros parientes habían venido a pasar las fiestas en ella.

 _—_ _¿Por qué lloras, pequeña_? _—me había preguntado, sentándose al lado mío en la cama._

 _Yo me limpié los ojos con prisa, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, me hacía sentir débil, además de que mamá decía que era de mala educación llorar en reuniones familiares._

 _Pero era difícil dejar de llorar cuando sabía que mis flores, a las cuales les había puesto tanto empeño en cuidar, se habían ido para siempre._

 _Él levantó mi rostro, tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Mis orbes estaban llenos de lágrimas y no podía distinguir mucho. Él sonrió enternecido y me abrazó, tal como si comprendiese mi pérdida._

 _Lo sentí sobarme la espalda y no me soltó hasta que me calmé, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela, agradecida en silencio por su apoyo. Ya cuando estaba él en la puerta, apunto de irse, me dio una última mirada._

 _—_ _Nunca había visto unos lirios tan hermosos —murmuró con una sonrisa radiante, señalando mis flores con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _Mi ceño se frunció y mi mirada de inmediato se dirigió al lugar donde antes habían estado mis flores. Para mi completa sorpresa, estas se encontraban intactas, incluso más hermosas que antes. Atónita, lo miré._

 _Stefan se limitó a guiñarme un ojo._

 _Sin poderlo creer, me dirigí con prisa hacia mis espectaculares lirios, para contemplarlos con admiración y algo de confusión. Toqué uno de sus pétalos, aún creyendo que lo que estaba observando no era más que una ilusión. Pero sí, eran reales._

 _Cuando me volví a girar para preguntarle cómo aquello era posible a mi tío Stefan, él se había ido._

Con mis ojos clavados en la grama, me di cuenta que aquel recuerdo había provocado una sonrisa en mis labios. Extrañaba al tío Stefan, no lo veía desde que tenía diez años.

Sin embargo, todo esto había venido a mi mente porque estaba pensando en mi familia… y la imposibilidad que tenían para darme 100 galeones si perdía la apuesta.

No éramos ricos, ni tampoco pobres, pero pagar esa cantidad de dinero -más bien, oro- nos afectaría. Mis padres me iban a matar si se los pedía. También éramos muggles, lo que quería decir que todos nuestros ahorros estaban en un banco de libras esterlinas, no en Gringotts.

En pocas palabras, estaba jodida por cualquier lado que lo viera.

—¿Lily? —una voz conocida captó mi atención y de inmediato reconocí aquel oscuro cabello.

—Severus —respondí a modo de saludo, sin mucha efusión en mi voz. Verlo ahí, al frente de mí, me hizo pensar en cuánto lo extrañaba.

Sus ojos seguían siendo justo como los recordaba: más oscuros que la noche y su cabello seguía teniendo ese desagradable aspecto grasoso. Sabía que Severus odiaba su cabello y que había intentado muchas cosas para cambiar su aspecto, pero ninguna lograba funcionar. Aunque estaba ligeramente más corto, eso sí podía decirlo con propiedad, a pesar de que a él le gustaba llevarlo largo. También se encontraba ligeramente más flaco, puesto que la túnica le quedaba algo ancha, casi como si no fuese de él. Pude notar que lucía algo demacrado, como si tuviese muchos días sin las adecuadas horas de dormir.

Sus manos estaban en muy mal estado, rasgadas, rojas, rotas…, casi pude sentir dolor al verlas, pero me abstuve de preguntar a qué se debía aquello… y entonces fue cuando lo recordé: él ya no era mi mejor amigo.

Y dolía como la mierda el verlo tan cerca y sentirlo tan lejos. Dolía ver a aquella persona que significó tanto para ti, consciente de que aún la querías y sabiendo que muy en el fondo, todo tu ser guardaba con ahínco la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes… y eso era todo a lo que uno se podía aferrar: a una patética ilusión que impedía que te derrumbases.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa inusual sonrisa en él.

No tenía unos dientes resplandecientes ni tampoco la más bonita de las sonrisas pero sabía que eso era lo mejor que él podía llegar a hacer. Apreciaba esa sonrisa, apreciaba el gesto, lo apreciaba a él.

Me encogí de hombros y me fui acercando a él. Severus no se alejó como lo hubiese hecho con el resto de las personas.

—Ya sabes, pensando… —respondí, omitiendo olímpicamente el hecho de que me la estaba ingeniando para no tener que fingir ser la novia de una persona que ni siquiera quería tener a menos de cinco metros cerca de mí.

Él colocó una expresión de entendimiento, sin querer preguntar demasiado. Supongo que sabía que no tenía mi confianza, así que no forzaría las cosas, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

—Ya…, una de las crisis existenciales de Lily Evans, supongo —bromeó, recostándose del árbol donde yo me encontraba. Sonreí, inevitablemente.

—Sí, supongo… —respondí, mirándolo.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro, queriéndonos decir tantas cosas y sin ninguno encontrar el valor suficiente para hacerlo… o tal vez lo que no encontrábamos era una razón lo suficientemente buena para arriesgarnos.

—¿Lily? —preguntó él, en un susurro.

—¿Mmm?

—Te extraño.

Severus nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, le parecía ridículo y creía que lo hacía ver como alguien frágil. Tal vez tenía razón, porque jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan desesperado. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, demostrándome que había mucho más de un simple "te extraño" bajo sus palabras. Era casi como si me _necesitase._

Me quedé detallándolo con mis orbes esmeraldas mucho más tiempo del que debí, buscando algún indicio de mentira, porque a pesar de que quisiera que fuese verdad con todo mi corazón, había algo en mí que me decía que no confiase en él.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera pude tener la oportunidad de responderle, porque fui abruptamente interrumpida por una desagradable risa, una que conocía muy bien.

—Evans… —me saludó Bellatrix Black, con una alegría tan falsa como su sonrisa.

Observé a Severus tensarse y de inmediato dejó de estar recostado en el árbol para colocarse totalmente rígido. Tal vez muchos dirían que no podía culparlo por comportarse así, ya que yo también lo imité… la diferencia era que ella supuestamente era su amiga; un amigo no debía de inspirar tensión en uno.

Ella se colocó al lado del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y me miró con diversión, totalmente satisfecha de que me haya puesto alerta.

—Black… —murmuré entre dientes.

—Así que… —comenzó ella a decir, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Severus, recostándose de él mientras que disfrutaba de mi reacción al ver aquella escenita—, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La Slytherin soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Solo estoy preocupada por ti, Lily —me dijo, fingiendo una preocupación que los tres sabíamos que no existía, solo se estaba burlando de mí—. No deberías estar aquí, tan cerca del bosque prohibido, a estas horas de la noche… menos cuando es luna llena.

Fruncí mi ceño y ella solo rio como si supiera algo que yo no. De acuerdo, esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Era una fiel creyente de la frase _"el conocimiento es poder"_ por lo que detestaba que alguien supiese algo que yo ignoraba, ¡me encontraba en desventaja!

—No hay hombres lobos en Hogwarts —declaré, aunque no sonaba tanto a una afirmación, sino a una enunciación que necesitaba una afirmación.

—¿No sabe? —preguntó mirando a Severus, conteniendo una carcajada, claramente disfrutando de mi desesperación por saber de qué hablaban ellos dos.

—¿Saber qué? —demandé, comenzando a sentir que mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas —intervino por primera vez Severus, ganándose una fulminante mirada de mi parte. No me iba a ir de aquí sin saber a lo que se referían esos dos.

Iba a replicar pero la mirada de mi ex-mejor amigo me detuvo, era una clara advertencia.

—Oh, no, ella no se va a ir para ninguna parte —de inmediato, mis ojos se posaron en Bellatrix, sin embargo mis reflejos no fueron tan rápidos, ella ya había sacado su varita mientras que la mía estaba en algún lugar de mi bolsillo. ¡Dementores! —. _¡Bombarda!_

Lo último que alcancé a ver fue un destello saliendo de aquella particular varita antes de ser lanzada por los aires un poco lejos de ellos a causa de la explosión.

Al instante que toqué el suelo mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar, veía borroso y mis oídos no estaban funcionando bien. Clavé mis manos en la tierra, tratando de estabilizarme y buscar apoyo. _Maldita sea._

No era una chica que solía maldecir, pero esta situación me sobrepasaba.

Aún estaba anonada pero podía escucharla reír con una satisfacción que puso mis pelos de punta. La odiaba, por supuesto que sí. La odiaba a ella y a todas las personas que actuaban como ella.

Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi túnica mi varita con desesperación, sintiéndome impotente.

— _Expelliarmus_ —exclamó ella, una vez que tenía mi varita en mano y pude ver cómo esta volaba lejos de mí. Gruñí internamente—. ¿No creíste que fuese tan fácil, o sí? —preguntó con sorna, agachándose para quedar a "mi altura".

Quería escupirle, realmente quería hacerlo, pero yo era mucho más que eso así que tuve que controlarme. Buscando levantarme del suelo para no parecer tan inofensiva, la observé dirigirse hacia el otro Slytherin.

Movió su varita de un lado al otro, divertida por la forma en la que las cosas se habían desarrollado. Me apuntó con dicho instrumento, dándome la espalda.

—¿No crees que deberíamos mostrarle los peligros a los cuales se enfrenta, _Sev_? —sabía perfectamente que ella no le decía así, solo lo hizo para burlarse de la forma en la cual yo solía llamarlo de pequeña. Eso solo me enfureció aún más.

Severus, por su parte, parecía que quería huir de la situación. Él parecía desconcertado, como si no supiese en qué momento la situación se había transformado en… _esto._

—Yo creo que eres patética —dije, sin poder contenerme, causando que la susodicha se girara hacia mí con una velocidad sorprendente—, tratando de ganar poder y respeto a costa de los demás porque no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti misma.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó estupefacta, como si realmente no pudiese creer que tales palabras salieran de mi boca, o más bien sin creer que una _sangre sucia_ como yo le hubiese hablado así a una _sangre pura_. Tomando con fuerza exagerada su varita, me apuntó nuevamente. Respiré profundo, tratando de ignorar el creciente temblor en mis piernas— _¡Confrin…!_

 _—_ _¡Expelliarmus!_ —cuando vi la torcida varita de la Slytherin saltar por los aires mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, volviendo a sentir que respiraba con tranquilidad, quitándome un enorme peso de encima.

 _Confringo_. Estaba segura de que ese era el hechizo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Gracias a Merlín no lo terminó de lanzar, puesto que poniéndolo en la situación más favorable, hubiese terminado en San Mungo. Podría hasta haber muerto y ella lo sabía.

Escuché a Black soltar un grito ahogado de frustración al darse cuenta de que ahora ella también se encontraba desarmada. La observé clavar sus ojos furiosos en la persona que tenía a mis espaldas. Claro que yo no necesitaba voltearme para saber quién era, reconocería esa voz entre miles.

—¡Potter! —exclamó ella, con los puños cerrados y retorciéndose de la rabia— ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar al príncipe azul? —distinguir la frustración en su voz hizo que valiese la pena tal desagradable encuentro.

Creo que nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de ver a James Potter.

En realidad, creo que ese "tanto" está demás. Jamás me había alegrado de verlo. Punto y final.

Era una mujer independiente, por supuesto que sí. No me gustaba depender de nadie o deberle algo a alguien. Me gustaba saber hacer las cosas por mí misma, valerme por mí misma y nunca antes -a excepción de mis padres- la presencia de alguien me había hecho sentir tan… _segura._

Claro estaba que eso no tenía porqué saberlo nadie.

Y fue justo en el preciso momento en el que dicha sensación de tranquilidad me invadió que fui consciente de lo asustada que había estado.

—Creo que le debes a la señorita una disculpa —respondió Potter, ignorando lo que Bellatrix le había dicho anteriormente. Eso pareció molestarla aún más.

Traté de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —advirtió ella en un siseo. Si las miradas mataran, probablemente Potter ya llevase encima cinco _Avada Kedavras_.

—Oh, sí que lo pienso… —mis ojos se posaron en Potter y pude ver el resentimiento brillando en sus ojos chocolates. Había tanto que dudaba que fuese por solo por este acontecimiento— _¡Diffindo!_

No transcurrieron ni dos segundos cuando oí un agudo y desgarrador chillido salir de la garganta de Bellatrix y pude observar cómo comenzaban a aparecer cortes algo profundos en las palmas de sus manos. Con urgencia me giré hacia mi compañero, estupefacta.

—¡Potter!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta me la pagas!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus. Acercándose a su compañera, tratando de ayudarla.

—Eso no suena a una disculpas, _Bella_ … —él estaba realmente molesto. Fúrico. Nunca antes había conocido esa faceta de Potter, es tanto así que pensaba que su sonrisa era irremovible de sus carnosos labios.

Al comprender que la serpiente no cedería tan fácilmente, aumentó la intensidad del hechizo con un ágil movimiento. El estremecimiento de ella fue inmediato.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Mierda! ¡Disculpa, Lily! —Potter volvió a hacer un grácil movimiento con su varita. El grito que soltó Black fue tal que pude sentir una corriente eléctrica deslizarse por mi columna vertebral, erizándome los vellos— ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Disculpa, Lily! ¡No se volverá a repetir!

Estaba tan desesperada que tuve que dirigirle una mirada de advertencia al Gryffindor para que aceptara sus disculpas. Este, a pesar de que pareció costarle tomar la decisión de dejarla en paz, lo hizo, pero en vez de apuntar su varita hacia el suelo, la alzó contra Severus.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chillé, realmente sin poder creer que fuese capaz de hechizar a otra persona después de haber visto las graves consecuencias de lo que había hecho. ¡Estaba demente!

Mientras la amiga de Snape se encontraba agarrándose las manos con efusividad, retorciéndose aún del dolor, el susodicho había sacado su varita. Esto pareció irritar a Potter. Lo oí soltar un gruñido para que después me señalase con la cabeza.

—Las disculpas, Snape, estoy esperando.

La expresión de odio puro reflejada en el rostro de mi antiguo mejor amigo solo me indicó que el rechazo por mi compañero Gryffindor solo había ido aumentado con los años. No podía culparlo, tampoco.

—Yo no hice nada —se defendió la serpiente, murmurándolo entre dientes. Sabía que tenía ganas de caerle a golpes a Potter… y tampoco podía culparlo por ello, ¿cuántas veces no había estado yo en su situación?

Estaba por abrir la boca para defenderlo cuando la voz de mi compañero de Encantamientos me calló.

A mí no me hechizó, ni nada por el estilo, pero sus palabras tuvieron un filo tan inminente que sentí cómo cortaban una parte de mi alma al escucharlas y entender a lo que se refería.

—Por eso exactamente.


	4. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II.**

 _Por eso exactamente._

Esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras yo me daba cuenta de cuánta destreza había adquirido mi subconsciente para torturarme con el pasar de los años.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la actitud que había tomado Severus ante la situación. Dolía darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había tenido una pizca de esperanza de que se pusiera de mi lado y me defendiera. Eran tantas las decepciones que me llevaba de su parte que yo ya no lo consideraba una persona con la cual podía contar.

Sinceramente, no me gustaba que pelearan mis batallas por mí, eran mías y siempre me sentía en la capacidad de enfrentarlas solas y si no era así, ya vería yo cómo me las arreglaría, pero eso era mi problema y de nadie más.

No esperaba -ni quería- que Severus se enfrentara a Bellatrix por mí…, pero para ser completamente honestos, yo sí lo hubiese hecho por él, yo sí lo hubiese hecho por un amigo. Pero el Slytherin ni siquiera lo intentó, ni siquiera intentó persuadirla, no fue capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra en oposición a lo que iba a hacer Black.

Entonces, si esto era así, la idea de imaginármelo a él únicamente de espectador mientras Bellatrix me lanzaba un hechizo que fácilmente hubiese podido matarme no era tan descabellada como lo hubiese pensado años atrás.

Sí, definitivamente podía ver cuánto me extrañaba.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía un poco. Ni siquiera le miré a los ojos cuando se disculpó, simplemente asentí y agradecí internamente que Potter los obligó a retirarse después de eso. No le presté atención a las palabras de la serpiente jurando que se iba a vengar porque no quería levantar el rostro y verlo por error luego de que caí en cuenta de que una vez más me había dado otra razón para alejarme de él.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, incapaz de controlar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, y sinceramente lo único que quería era dejar de pensar, no seguir escuchando a esa parte racional de mí que me decía _"te lo dije"_ mientras que otra le buscaba ingenuamente una justificación a su comportamiento _._

Solo fui consciente del frío que tenía cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar. Me sentía endemoniadamente sola, con el oscuro cielo extendiéndose sobre mí y el viento abrazándose a mi cuerpo, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

 _"_ _Lo más triste de la traición es que nunca proviene de un enemigo",_ pensé, recordando esa frase que había leído en uno de los tantos libros que había concluido. Esta vez, no pude discutir con el autor como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —me trajo de vuelta a la realidad una voz suave, casi como si temiese mi respuesta.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos castaños que brillaban con preocupación y algo más que no era capaz de descifrar. Aún sin poder entender completamente lo que su mirada reflejaba, no me había percatado del suave agarre que el Gryffindor mantenía en mis hombros.

—¿Lily? —ladeó un poco la cabeza, agachándose ligeramente para quedar más cerca de mí, intentando que respondiera a sus acciones.

Este movimiento fue el que me hizo reaccionar y me aparté de él algo más lento de lo que pensé que haría. Él no se opuso, pero podía distinguir en sus orbes que aún estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—Estoy bien —respondí automáticamente, aunque estaba tan hipnotizada por aquellos ojos que ni yo misma me lo hubiese creído. Ocultaba algo y yo quería saberlo.

Observé una de sus pobladas cejas azabache alzarse en mi dirección y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia esa sonrisa ladina que comenzó a formarse, parecía estar disfrutando la situación, de que yo no pudiese apartar mi vista de él.

Lo que el león no sabía es que esto estaba sucediendo porque yo era una persona extremadamente curiosa, a la que le gustaba saberlo todo y estar segura de que las cosas eran como yo esperaba que fueran y había algo oculto en su mirada que no lograba comprender, que me desestabilizaba, no porque él fuera _"irresistible"_ , como sabía que había argumentado su ególatra mente.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar, con picardía en cada sílaba emitida.

Este gesto despertó mis cinco sentidos, por supuesto, y dejé atrás mi curiosidad. Por nada del mundo le aumentaría el ego a un chico que ya de por sí lo tenía más grande que el Universo mismo.

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos, lo que solo pareció divertirlo aún más a él. Era frustrante cómo podía retorcer las cosas este muchacho.

—Sí, Potter, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —pregunté con aburrimiento; él apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano a mí, recostándose en él y ocasionando que la distancia entre nosotros fuera… inadecuada según yo.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque casi resultaste gravemente herida… —probó decir, mirándome de arriba abajo. Me gustaba pensar que lo hizo para chequear si tenía algún rasguño o algo por el estilo, pero el detenimiento a la altura de mis senos ocasionó que le quitara todo el crédito por ser un _"buen compañero que se preocupaba por mi bienestar"_.

—Casi —repetí, entre incómoda y molesta, cruzándome de brazos en un intento de desviar su mirada de aquel lugar—. Ese es el punto.

No sé qué tanta emoción le causó mi comentario, pero lo cierto es que su sonrisa pasó a destellar satisfacción y arrogancia, casi como si lo hubiese felicitado por algo.

—Sí, gracias a mí.

Lo sabía. Sabía que me saldría con eso, sabía que me recordaría el resto de mis días que "me había salvado la vida". El azabache no podía ser más predecible e insoportable.

Mis cejas se colocaron a la altura de mi nariz y con mis labios fruncidos lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No te pedí ayuda —le recordé, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—No —concordó él—, pero claramente la necesitabas.

Sabiendo por dónde venían sus comentarios, murmuré:

—No eres un héroe, Potter —su cercanía me estaba comenzando a molestar… y esa sonrisa, ¡dementores! ¡Cómo quería borrársela del rostro!

—No, solo soy un caballero.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero la cerré inmediatamente cuando me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho sí tenía algo de crédito y eso a él pareció encantarle, porque soltó esa característica carcajada ruidosa de él, mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí, creyendo ingenuamente que yo no lo notaba y que esa sería su oportunidad.

—Oh, vamos, Evans, no puedes negarlo —era casi increíble la facilidad que tenía este Gryffindor para cambiar de humor en tan solo segundos. Sonaba tan jovial, tan tranquilo, tan a gusto… que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que cinco minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a hechizar a alguien hasta provocarle un dolor inhumano.

—Por supuesto que puedo. No eres un caballero.

Mis palabras salieron de inmediato, claras y precisas, como si esa fuese la mayor verdad del mundo, como si nunca pudiese haber alguna duda al respecto cuando en realidad ni siquiera las había pensado. Solo salieron de mi boca y ya, porque parecía que yo siempre tenía unas respuestas preparadas para aquel espécimen. No logré quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, pero por unos segundos creí darme cuenta de que había disminuido... y aunque probablemente solo era mi imaginación, era un punto a mi favor. Casi nunca lograba aquello.

Pude mantenerlo en silencio por algunos segundos, además. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y luego la volvió a posar en mí, contemplándome de una manera que era algo incómoda.

Lo observé extrañada, sin saber tampoco a qué se debía tal clase de mirada. Nunca me habían mirado así y no tenía manera de saber qué, en el nombre de Merlín, significaba. Claro que Potter siempre era el primero en muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, fue la primera persona que hechicé con mala intención. En mi defensa, él me estaba fastidiando tanto que logró acabar con mi paciencia.

—¿Por qué no? —me dejó un poco desconcertada el no poder reconocer en sus palabras un atisbo de burla, o de arrogancia, o incluso de doble sentido.

Coloqué los brazos a mis costados y cansada, me recargué también del tronco del árbol que estábamos compartiendo en esos instantes. Eso pareció agradarle a él y por consiguiente, consideré la idea de volver a mi pose anterior, pero rápidamente la decliné, esto era bastante cómodo.

La delicadeza con la que había emitido aquellas palabras me hizo sentir segura a su lado, confiaba -por alguna razón del universo- en que no haría nada para aprovecharse de mi posición. Solo quería una respuesta.

Y se la di, sabiendo que esta vez en mi voz no había ningún tipo de prejuicio. No había rechazo alguno hacia él como solía haberlo siempre. Quizás era por el cansancio, había sido un largo día.

—Maltratas a la gente, Potter, solo por diversión. Mira lo que le estabas por hacer a Severus… y lo que siempre le has hecho.

Su sonrisa desapareció y lo observé apretar la mandíbula, como si le hubiesen dolido mis palabras… o como si quisiera decir algo que sabía que probablemente no debería. Sin embargo, rápidamente decliné mi primer pensamiento, no había dolor en sus facciones, solo rabia y un poco de frustración. Esto me llamó la atención e hizo que lo estudiara con la mirada, luego de que una señal llegara a mi cerebro al recordarme que todavía habían muchas cosas acerca de él que no lograban encajar. ¿ _Qué estaba ocultando?_

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Evans… —no sé si fue por vergüenza de que lo viese en aquel estado, o por cualquier otra razón, pero lo cierto es que cuando dijo eso no me miró a los ojos. Bajó la mirada, pateado suavemente algunas hojas que estaban debajo de él. Esperé con paciencia a que continuara y cuando lo hizo tuve que esperar unos segundos para asegurarme de que había entendido bien, lo siguiente que había dicho lo había hecho en un susurro tan bajo y entre dientes que fue casi inaudible— Nunca fue solo por diversión.

—¿Entonces por qué? —me atreví a preguntar con rapidez, sintiendo que quizás pudiese saciar mi curiosidad con esta conversación… y estando consciente de que probablemente esta fuese la más larga -y civilizada- que había tenido con Potter.

El Gryffindor alzó su rostro y clavó su mirada en mí nuevamente, en una advertencia. Podía notar que no estaba a gusto con la conversación, que de hecho no quería tenerla por nada del mundo. Sus facciones no se habían relajado, sino que cada vez estaban más tensas, más alertas, más a punto de explotar.

Luego de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, se dignó a responderme.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia?

Sus palabras, secas, cortantes y certeras me hicieron entender que no debía presionar más al chico de ojos chocolates. Su respuesta tenía filo y cortaba por cualquier lado que la viera. Él no se refería únicamente a esa conversación y ambos lo sabíamos.

No respondí, pero la verdad es que ni falta hacía. Él tampoco estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, esa nunca fue su intención.

A pesar de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta parecía demasiado obvia, me quedé pensando en aquella interrogante.

La verdad era que no, no importaba lo que me dijera o hiciera, no haría ninguna diferencia porque siempre dudaría de sus palabras, de sus acciones. Yo no confiaba en él. Fin de la historia.

Permanecí un par de segundos mirándolo, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras que él parecía estar interesado en cualquier cosa que no fuese yo, puesto a que sus ojos me evitaban con fervor.

Lo escuché suspirar mientras que observé cómo sus ojos se iban apagando, toda esa ira fue poco a poco desapareciendo de él. Pude notar cómo estaba en una lucha interna por dejar atrás todos esos sentimientos que estaban por hacerlo explotar.

Pero era James Potter del que estaba hablando, ¡vamos! De repente, su sonrisa ladina volvió y sus avellanas resplandecieron con picardía. Mis cejas se alzaron bruscamente, sorprendida por el cambio tan radical, intentando inútilmente buscar restos de aquel Gryffindor que parecía querer golpearme por haber iniciado aquella conversación.

—Como sea, Evans —murmuró, totalmente despreocupado, quitándole cualquier peso que pudiesen haber tenido aquellas palabras. Sacó un cigarro con naturalidad, tal como si no me tuviese a mí, la prefecta de Gryffindor y la mayor amante de las reglas en frente. Lo encendió como si nada y le dio una calada mientras yo permanecía atónita, sin poder auricular palabras ante el descaro de mi compañero—. Aunque yo no sea un caballero honorable y todo ese rollo, quizás deberías considerar probarte uno de esos pomposos vestidos que usaban las señoritas en la edad media, ¿no crees?

Sé que yo no le daba prácticamente ningún crédito a Potter, pero realmente no hubiese llegado a pensar nunca que su insolencia llegase a tal punto. Al parecer tenía un concepto de él mucho mejor del que se merecía.

Verlo así, con su sonrisa cínica dirigida a mí, total y absolutamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, con el humo del cigarro envolviendo mi rostro, ahogándome en aquel desagradable olor y sus ojos irradiando burla ocasionó que hiciera uso de todo mi autocontrol para no patearle.

Me aparté un poco de él, bruscamente, buscando no seguir respirando aquel contaminado aire y él solo pareció satisfecho, como si fuese eso justo lo que esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Sabes que no puedes fumar, cierto? —siseé, pensando en que estaba molesta no solo por eso, sino que aquel hecho le estaba haciendo daño, destrozando sus pulmones de manera irremediable y convirtiéndose poco a poco e imperceptiblemente en un vicio del cual no podría escapar en un futuro. Ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con aquella falsa sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que daban los narcóticos. Me crucé de brazos otra vez y alzando ligeramente el mentón recordé lo que había dicho— ¿Y por qué haría eso? —pregunté, sin encontrarle ningún sentido a sus palabras.

—Porque siempre he tenido una fantasía sexual con los personajes de la edad media —dijo con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando olímpicamente lo que le había dicho al principio. Mi incredulidad aumentó, considerando firmemente que el descaro de Potter no conocía ningún tipo de límite. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaban tanto como una supernova justo antes de explotar; como si eso no fuese suficiente, bajó la mirada hacia el cigarro que bailaba entre sus dedos y me lo extendió—. ¿Quieres?

Ni siquiera lo pensé, le di un golpe a su mano derecha, mandando el cigarro a volar lejos de nosotros. Él desvió su mirada hacia donde había caído, yo no. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en mí se encontró con mi ceño y labios fruncidos en su dirección, elevó una de sus cejas y su sonrisa se volvió desafiante, pero no dijo nada. _Lo odiaba tanto_.

—¿Qué dementores te hace pensar que siquiera consideraré cumplir tus supuestas fantasías sexuales?

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras me miraba escépticamente, aunque esa insoportable sonrisa seguía bailando en sus labios. De repente fui consciente de que su actitud me había molestado tanto que me atreví a lanzarle un golpe en su hombro, pero nada bueno salió de eso, Potter ni se inmutó, solo pareció divertirle mi acción. Tomó la mano con la que le había golpeado y la mantuvo cerca de sí, aprisionándola contra su pecho. Desconfiada, traté de alejarme de él, pero era demasiado tarde y su agarre era tan increíblemente fuerte que no pude.

—¿Tal vez que yo sí voy a cumplir las tuyas? —probó decir, con sorna en su voz grave. _¿Cuándo su voz se había vuelto tan grave?_

 _Merlín, ¿tanto tiempo hace que no hablaba con Potter? ¿Y por qué dementores estaba pensando en esto?_

Traté de soltarme de su agarre nuevamente, y aunque él no tenía por qué dejarme ir, así lo hizo y conseguí zafarme. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, no podía simplemente quitar esa desagradable sonrisa de su rostro?

—No tengo fantasías sexuales —dije con firmeza, agradeciéndole a Merlín de que era de noche, sería humillante estar con las mejillas enrojecidas frente a él.

—¿Ah, no? —fingió extrañarse, como si realmente no pudiese pensar que algún ser humano de esta Tierra no pudiese tener fantasías sexuales. Negué con la cabeza, algo más rápido de lo que debí— ¿Nada de nada? ¿No? ¿Nada de esos clichés de hacerlo en un granero? ¿O en un palacio? ¿O en una oficina? ¿O vestidos de policías? ¿O ángeles? ¿No? ¿Nada? —cada vez que decía algo, yo negaba con más efusividad y la verdad es que no estaba segura si la oscuridad era capaz de cubrir tanto rubor en mis mejillas, no era uno de los temas más cómodos para hablar. Él pareció confundido, como si yo fuera un extraterrestre con cinco cabezas. Permaneció callado por un momento, mirándome a los ojos como si esperase encontrar algo que le indicase que estaba mintiendo. Y aunque no lo estaba, él era tan terco como el infierno— No te creo.

Sus brazos volvieron a cruzarse y había un silencioso desafío irradiando en esos ojos cafés.

—No necesito que me creas.

Él se acercó a mí, mientras yo no le quitaba la vista de encima y mis facciones permanecían contraídas. Él, por el contrario, sonrió. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo me había pegado totalmente la espalda contra el áspero tronco, tratando de huir inútilmente de su cercanía. Él apoyó una de sus manos a mi costado y cuando giré mi rostro hacia el opuesto buscando una salida, me encontré que su otro brazo había terminado por acorralarme completamente.

No me quedó otra que darle la cara…, claro que no esperaba que su cercanía fuese tal que sintiera su aliento chocar contra mis labios. De inmediato y por reflejo, me eché para atrás, dándome un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. _Mierda…_

Lo sentí reír por lo bajo y tan cerca de mí que pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Evans.

Su voz era más ronca de lo que habitualmente estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y tuve que admitir para mí misma que quizás no me desagradaba del todo oír aquel sonido.

—No estoy nerviosa.

En el preciso momento en el que dije esas palabras me arrepentí. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, sentía mis manos sudar y para completar aquello había sido un completo balbuceo. Por supuesto que para él no hubo una mejor respuesta que pudiese haberle dado.

Sin quitar la sonrisa satisfactoria de sus rosados labios, deslizó la punta de su nariz por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo tembló por un segundo y de inmediato, mis manos fueron a parar a su abdomen, tratando de empujarlo lejos de mí. Pero en seguida también me arrepentí de eso, porque se suponía que debía lograr apartarlo de mí y ni siquiera se movió… y tampoco se suponía que debería de haberse sentido tan bien.

Rio con delicadeza en mi oído y una corriente eléctrica volvió a traspasar cada una de mis vértebras. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no cerrar los ojos, pero los párpados se sentían tan pesados que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—¿Estás segura? —mi mente y cuerpo no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en qué clase de respuesta debería dar y en cuáles realmente estaba emitiendo. Era como si no pudiese sacarme del cerebro que debía de estar en cualquier otra parte menos en ese lugar pero a la misma vez no podía hacer nada para salir de allí— Verás…, no hay nada malo en ello.

—Potter… —comencé a decir con dificultad, tratando de que sonara como una advertencia y fallando en el intento, lo que probablemente le dio luz verde a él para seguir con su perverso plan.

—… ni en tener fantasías sexuales —continuó, rozando su labio con la parte superior de mi oído, haciendo que mi rostro se girara para el lado contrario en un acto reflejo. Ni siquiera le permití entrar a mi mente aquel pensamiento de que eso se había sentido más bien de lo que jamás pudiese haber imaginado. Simplemente lo borré, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Gracias a Merlín ya estaba reaccionando como era debido.

—No voy a jugar a este juego contigo… apártate, por favor.

Mis manos dejaron de tocarlo y no fui capaz de mirarle hasta que él, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separó de mí lentamente.

Agradeciéndole al cielo de que volvía a tener mi espacio personal, tomé una profunda respiración y me atreví a encontrarme con esos ojos castaños de nuevo.

Y cómo no, también con esa sonrisa ladina.

—Juro que jamás había visto tanto brillo en tus ojos, Evans —murmuró, con ironía y orgullo en cada sílaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

Mi ceño se frunció. Cómo lo odiaba.

No respondí, pero mi silencio fue lo suficiente para que él estallara en una carcajada. Odiaba que pensara que había ganado, que había tenido un efecto en mí, pero después de todo lo que había pasado había aprendido que realmente sabe cómo tergiversar mis palabras y sacarle provecho a las situaciones, así que había decidido no arriesgarme esta vez.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban echando chispas…, tratando de ocultar en lo posible la vergüenza que se iba abriendo paso en mí. Mi comportamiento había sido ridículo, exactamente lo que él hubiese esperado que cualquier mujer hiciera.

Cuando finalmente el primogénito de los Potter terminó de reír, se dedicó a mantenerse en silencio por unos segundos sin apartarme la mirada. Se la sostuve, en un acto malcriado de no querer demostrarle que me había incomodado, a pesar de que era bastante obvio. Ladeó su cabeza, apoyándola contra el tronco.

—Es tarde, Evans, deberías irte —murmuró con suavidad, cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación, lo cual no era necesariamente malo, así que no me quejé.

—¿Ahora me estás echando? —respondí yo a la defensiva, alzando mis cejas.

Negó con la cabeza, disfrutando de mi respuesta. Lo observé morderse una esquina de su labio inferior.

—No, solo que es tarde y deberías irte.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber, aunque ciertamente estaba de acuerdo y ya había pagado mi deuda anual y caritativa de pasar un tiempo con Potter, inclusive más cerca de lo que jamás hubiese pensado que estaría, pero así era yo, necesitaba saberlo todo siempre.

—Es peligroso.

Aquello fue como si de repente me pellizcasen; todo mi sistema nervioso se puso alerta, quizás él estuviese hablando del mismo peligro que Bellatrix. Mis cinco sentidos se concentraron en él, inevitablemente.

—¿Qué es lo peligroso?

Él levantó ambas cejas hacía mí, yo me crucé de brazos por cuarta vez en el día al reconocer en su mirada que no me diría a lo que se refería. Él imitó mi acción pero mis ojos notaron -por puro reflejo- cómo las mangas de su franela se ciñeron más a sus brazos, marcando sus músculos. Subí mi mirada de inmediato. Ya era suficiente por hoy.

—Buenas noches, Evans —susurró él, dando por terminada la conversación, sin levantar mucho la voz pero aun así dejaba en claro su firme decisión de no querer comentarme nada más al respecto.

Esto era el colmo.

—¿ _Buenas noches, Evans_? —repetí, atónita, mientras le dirigía una mirada algo molesta, incrédula. ¿Acaso tenía el descaro suficiente como para no decirme después de haber pasado su boca por mi oreja?— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —para mi mala suerte, él asintió y eso me dejó más desconcertada aún, pues realmente no me esperaba esa respuesta. Pestañé varias veces, negando con la cabeza— No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas, Potter.

—Sí que lo harás, Evans —aseguró, con su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, examinando cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiese presentar, como si pudiese controlarlas o prevenirlas. Rodé los ojos internamente. Por Merlín, sé que era mago pero tampoco era para tanto—. Es peligroso y lamentablemente no tengo la noche libre para protegerte.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo hizo que me molestara y olvidase temporalmente el peligro del que todo el mundo menos yo parecía saber. No es como si realmente fuera un perrito abandonado en la calle que necesitaba de lástima y de un alma desinteresada que se dignara a ayudarlo.

—¡No necesito tu protección, Potter! ¡Y lo sabes! —gruñí, clavándole mi dedo índice en el pecho. Si había algo que me sacara de mis casillas era el hecho de que pusieran en duda mis capacidades. El Gryffindor no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneciendo totalmente quieto en su sitio, esperando a que yo continuase, sin tener él la más mínima intención de responder a eso— Es más, tú eres el que no deberías de estar aquí a estas horas sin permiso. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí si hay tanto peligro? —pregunté, moviendo mis dedos para simular unas comillas cuando dije "tanto".

—Eso es asunto mío. Y sí necesitas mi protección, Evans.

— _¿Asunto tuyo?_ —repetí, mirándolo de mala manera, sabiendo lo patéticas que sonaron sus palabras, ¿acaso las sacó de una mala película? Bufé y negué con la cabeza. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, buscando una paz interior que en esos momentos no tenía. Los abrí y lo primero que me encontré fueron sus ojos traviesos y atentos. Respiré hondo— No necesito tu protección.

—Por supuesto que sí, Evans, ¿qué no ves que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera has recogido tu varita? Si nos enfrentáramos a alguien ahorita mismo estarías fuera de la batalla sin siquiera empezarla.

Sus palabras eran cautelosas pero aun así firmes y sin derecho a réplica, lo que me hizo sentir como si me estuviese regañando y no creía que estuviera muy lejos de eso, para ser sincera.

Entrecerré mis ojos, sin querer darle la razón pero él inevitablemente la tenía. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscar mi varita, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de él, era como si todo mi orgullo fuera aplastado y él estuviese en primera fila para contemplar el espectáculo. No obstante, Potter parecía que no se movería de su sitio hasta que yo lo hiciese, de hecho me dirigió una mirada expectante como preguntándome _"¿qué esperas? Ve"._

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —volví a preguntarle, despacio, pronunciando cada sílaba con detenimiento, intentando que la conversación se centrara en él y no en mí. Él era el que andaba con secretos, no yo.

Pero debí haberlo sabido, él era demasiado obstinado como para dar su brazo a torcer.

—Ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer —no iba a lograr que me dijera nada, lo tenía muy claro, pero aun así seguía insistiendo porque yo era dos veces más testaruda que él. Lo noté hacerme una seña con las manos para que buscase mi varita y a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, decidí que sería lo mejor. Era más estúpido saber que estaba indefensa y no hacer nada por ello que perder mi orgullo ante mi compañero.

Le di una última mirada de desconfianza y me giré sobre mis talones, buscando con mi vista dónde había quedado mi preciada varita.

—¿Cosas que hacer? —comencé a hablar mientras escudriñaba el suelo. La escasa luz de la noche no era muy favorable que digamos— ¿Qué tendrías que hacer a estas horas de la noche, Potter? —pregunté retóricamente, sin encontrarle sentido a lo que decía el león y sabiendo que este tampoco me iba a responder, pero no por ello se libraría de mí. Me detuve abruptamente cuando un pensamiento invadió mi mente. _Por supuesto_ , pensé, aún dándole la espalda y sintiendo cómo los colores subían a mi cabeza. Cuán ingenua había sido— Oh, ¿es que acaso vas a cumplirle las fantasías sexuales a alguna chica tonta? —ni siquiera esperé su respuesta, no la necesitaba. Vaya que estaba molesta. Muy molesta— Seguro que sí, ¿qué más podría esperar de ti?

Con mis ojos chispeando destellos de furia, casi sintiendo como si pudiera matar a alguien con ellos y moviéndome de un lado al otro sin atrever a mirarlo, finalmente fui capaz de distinguir mi varita entre el pasto. La tomé con fuerza, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que Potter se hubiese estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo, diciéndome que había un supuesto peligro cuando lo único que él quería era deshacerse de mí para poder acostarse con una chica. Comencé a sacudir los pedazos de grama que se habían pegado a mi varita con coraje.

Primero se había aparecido en el bosque cuando nadie lo había llamado, creyéndose un héroe al que debía de alabar. No conforme a eso había intentado seducirme como a si fuese una cualquiera, para después hacerme creer tontamente que debía de irme porque era peligroso, tal como si realmente se preocupara por mí. Y finalmente, cuando creía que podía saber aquel secreto que los Slytherin habían estado ocultándome, me entero de que solo se está burlando de mí y que como ya no era lo suficientemente buena compañía para él, estaba decidido a librarse de mí.

Pero lo más importante, ¡estaba a punto de romper las reglas!... ¡Y yo era la prefecta, por Merlín!

—¿Sabes que tener sexo en Hogwarts está terminantemente prohibido, verdad? Pero claro que a ti eso no te importa, solo te importas tú, ni siquiera te importa la muchacha con la que te vas a acostar porque seguramente no querrás volver a saber de ella luego de eso, o ni siquiera puedes pensar en que si te descubren probablemente le resten tantos puntos a Gryffindor que no tengamos más oportunidad de ganar la copa de las casas en nuestro último año o que…

Estaba tan furiosa, tanto…, que prácticamente estaba golpeando mi varita en vez de sacudirle la suciedad, y posiblemente si yo misma me hubiese estado escuchando, hubiese tenido que pedirme que volviese a repetir todo de lo rápido que hablaba, porque no se me entendía mucho, pero tampoco es que pude continuar hablando porque el desconsiderado de mi compañero me interrumpió.

—¿Lily?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé, gritándole, al tiempo que me giraba con efusividad hacia él, sintiendo mi cabelló chocar contra mi rostro a causa del brusco movimiento.

Verlo recostado del mismo tronco en el que yo había estado, tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo, con la franela ceñida a su cuerpo, marcando algunos de sus músculos, con los brazos cruzados, con su cabeza ladeada y su media sonrisa, sus ojos brillando y su cabello azabache alborotado más de lo normal por el viento, me hizo enfurecer aún más. Yo estaba agitada, probablemente con mis cabellos pelirrojos más despeinados que los suyos, sintiendo cómo la rabia e indignación hacían vibrar mi cuerpo, mis manos tenían ganas de dejarse llevar y golpearlo. Quería gritarle, regañarlo por ser tan imprudente y por jugar conmigo… y a él no podía importarle menos.

—Ve a dormir —sus palabras fueron tan suave que de alguna manera sentí como si me acariciaran. Él no estaba buscando pelear conmigo, pero eso no quería decir que sus acciones no me llenaran de coraje. Ni que yo no quisiera echarle un maleficio.

Lo miré fijamente por un par de segundos, analizando al personaje que tenía frente a mis ojos, y cuando no encontré nada más que diversión en los suyos, volví a darle la espalda, furiosa.

—Claro, para que así puedas ir a encontrarte con tu novia, ¿eh, Potter? —pronuncié, aún con rencor en mis palabras— Eres un —me giré de nuevo hacia él, solo para darme cuenta de que me encontraba hablando sola porque no había nadie a mi alrededor. Desconcertada, miré hacia todos los lados, buscando un rastro del león, pero él definitivamente se había ido. Desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. _¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?_ —… idiota.

Sintiendo cómo la oscuridad se hacía más inminente, la soledad tomaba vida propia mientras el frío se instalaba en mis huesos y los absurdos peligros de la noche que creía que no existían tomaban la posibilidad en mi cabeza de ser ciertos, decidí que lo mejor era marcharme de allí y volver a la habitación.

Abrazándome a mí misma por la carencia de un abrigo, volví al castillo, sin poder apartar de mi mente que quizás James Potter sí tuviese un secreto.

Aun así lo dejé estar, no traté de buscarlo. Tal vez pudiese encontrármelo en otro momento y obligarlo a que me explicara cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso. No podíamos aparecernos ni desaparecernos en Hogwarts y él definitivamente no era tan rápido.

Y para completar, no tenía ganas de encontrármelo desnudo con una mujer cualquiera. Ya había sido mucho por un día. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanta paciencia.


	5. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

Mi cuello dolía como el infierno y cada vez que intentaba moverlo me recordaba mentalmente que no podía seguir haciéndolo en el instante en el que oía un crujido, seguido de un dolor punzante que tomaba vida desde la parte superior de mi espalda hasta llegar a la punta de mi cabeza.

No solía tener problemas para dormir, ni para encontrar el sueño ni para mantenerlo. No entendía muy bien cómo era posible eso del insomnio porque apenas mi espalda tocaba la cama y mi cráneo la almohada, era como si tuviese un botón de apagado.

Pero aunque me dolía el cuello lo suficiente como para considerar arrancármelo, me propuse atarme una cola alta de caballo. Era mejor morir de dolor y estar presentable, que vivir y dejar que todo Hogwarts viera el desastre que era mi melena pelirroja ese miércoles por la mañana.

No era una chica que solía llevar puesto maquillaje las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana; sino por el contrario, solo lo hacía cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero cuando sonó el despertador y me dirigí al baño, consciente de que máximo había dormido dos horas y media, tuve que aceptar que me veía horrible.

Tenía unas bolsas negras y alargadas debajo de mis ojos, que lucían especialmente apagados y rojizos, como si estuviesen bañados en sangre. Para completar el paquete, mis labios gritaban por un poco de agua para que los hidratase, estaban excesivamente secos, casi lucían como si estuviesen a punto de partirse.

Había soltado un gemido ahogado al ver mi reflejo, sabiendo lo jodida que estaba. Mi cerebro me gritaba que volviese a la cama y que intentara dormir una vez más, pero ya me había rendido ante esa posibilidad después de que mi cuerpo no respondiese a sus órdenes, así que me resigné y comencé a vestirme, haciendo lo posible por verme no-tan-mal.

Cuando supe finalmente que no podía hacer nada más al respecto, me evalué en el espejo por unos segundos… y solo pude pensar que realmente esperaba no encontrarme a nadie en todo el castillo. A pesar de que, sí, tal vez antes del maquillaje había estado mucho peor, pero es que seguía estando como una persona que no debía, por ningún motivo, salir de su casa.

Quizás yo solo estaba exagerando y no me veía tan mal como pensaba, sino que más bien era la pésima forma en cómo me sentía. Así que un poco más animada, salí de baño para que toda mi positividad fuera arruinada por una Alice que venía frotándose los ojos.

—¿Sí sabes que existe el maquillaje, no? Y la magia también —dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido una vez que sus ojos azules me inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.

Solté un bufido, exasperada, y la vi encogerse de hombros justo antes de entrar al baño que yo había desocupado. Me tiré en la cama, esperando a que el resto de mis compañeras de habitación se terminaran de arreglar, ya era obvio que yo no podía hacer mucho más por mi apariencia.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el techo y pensé en lo mucho que extrañaba a Marlene.

* * *

Una mano clavada suavemente en mi hombro izquierdo me hizo olvidar los sucesos de la mañana, justo para encontrarme a aquella hermosa rubia sonreírme con sinceridad.

—Hola, extraña —Marlene estaba preciosa como siempre, perfecta. Su cabello rubio y ondulado caía con gracia sobre su espalda, moviéndose ligeramente a causa de la brisa. Sus ojos, grises como una tormenta, brillaban con vida propia. Hasta las diminutas pecas que tenía aglomeradas alrededor de la nariz y mejillas le daban una apariencia espectacular. No podía ser más hermosa y eso nunca me había molestado, pero ahora me sentía algo avergonzada por mi aspecto. Era fácil notar lo horrible que me encontraba si me veían al lado de esa modelo—. Vaya, te ves como si acabases de morir.

La pequeña risa que emitió la Gryffindor me confirmó que sus palabras no tenían ninguna mala intención, solo planeaba hacer una broma de la cual ambas pudiéramos reírnos. Por mi parte, solo fui capaz de embozar una triste sonrisa.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias. Eso era gusto lo que quería oír —puse los ojos en blanco, tratando de fingir molestia y solo la escuché soltar una carcajada para luego abrazarme por los hombros.

—Vamos, Evans, incluso los zombies pueden ser sexys —murmuró con ánimo latente en su voz, mientras caminábamos juntas hacia el gran comedor. Decidí no responder a ese comentario y solo limitarme a soltar una risita fugaz. De acuerdo, quizás la mayor ventaja de estar con Marlene era que desaparecía tu malhumor en un segundo—. ¿Dónde están el resto de las chicas?

—Se han adelantado, yo tuve que ir a buscar un libro en la biblioteca.

Ella me miró con algo de ternura y burla en sus orbes claros, como si realmente no pudiese creer que yo era su amiga. Y la verdad tenía sentido, éramos polos totalmente opuestos.

—Lily Evans, ni siquiera llevamos una semana de clases y ya estás adelantando deberes. Increíble —bufó, con su mirada clavada en mí. Rodó sus ojos y embozó una enorme sonrisa.

Me aferré al libro que cargaba con fuerza, enterrándolo en mi pecho y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por mi comportamiento.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —murmuré por lo bajo, sabiendo que para entonces mis pupilas se habían dilatado y parecía un perrito pidiendo por comida.

La rubia se quedó mirándome por unos largos segundos, en silencio y con una sonrisa divertida en aquellos labios finos. Finalmente negó con la cabeza, como si no hubiese sido capaz de resolver el acertijo para entender cómo funcionaba mi mente.

—Definitivamente no entiendo por qué James está tan obsesionado contigo —sinceramente, yo tampoco lo entendía, pero aquel comentario logró herirme de alguna manera extraña. Fruncí el entrecejo y bajé la mirada al suelo, tampoco quería demostrarle que aquello me había afectado, pero Marlene no era estúpida—. ¡Hey! No lo digo por nada malo… es solo que… eres tan endemoniadamente diferente a él que no me los puedo imaginar viviendo debajo de un mismo techo.

—Tampoco es como si eso fuese a pasar, Marlene —respondí de inmediato, aún sintiendo que quedaba algo de rencor en mi corazón por aquellas palabras. Pero como siempre, las puse aún lado, permitiéndome olvidarlas.

—Sí, lo sé… supongo que de todas maneras cada quien necesita a alguien que llene los espacios que no es capaz de llenar por sí mismo…

Mis orbes verdes la miraron con atención, mientras que ella solo se encogía de hombros, no era común escuchar la parte filosófica de Marlene McKinnon. Alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección, embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? No me mires así que es verdad. Nunca pensé que sería amiga de la clase de personas que le encanta estar en un club de libros mientras yo solo he leído uno en mi vida… y porque, ya sabes, tenía que ganar esa apuesta.

Ambas soltamos una carcajada, recordando la anécdota de la infancia de Marlene donde finalmente su madre pudo descubrir que si había algo en la Tierra que la rubia detestase más que leer era perder.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron ante nosotras, dejándonos ver a los alumnos de Hogwarts socializar con su grupo de amistades mientras devoraban sus desayunos con agilidad. Para el momento en el que quise comentarle algo a mi compañera, Marlene ya se había apartado lejos de mí y había salido corriendo a abrazar a cuatro de mis personas menos favoritas en el mundo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¡¿Dónde dementores se habían metido?! ¡Los estuve buscando como loca! —oí que les dijo la Gryffindor a los Merodeadores con efusividad, mientras le lanzaba una mirada recriminadora al grupo, lo cual ni siquiera logró engañarlos por un segundo porque se notaba a leguas que estaba extasiada por verlos.

Observé a Black embozar una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba la mano de la leona, acercándola a él de un tirón brusco. Ella aumentó su sonrisa. _Por supuesto que lo hizo._

—Si me extrañabas solo dilo, McKinnon.

Marlene soltó una risita y se zafó de su agarre sin mucho esfuerzo, mirándolo con diversión.

—No vayas tan rápido, Black.

—Digamos que estuvimos solucionando algunos problemitas… —entró Potter en la conversación, desordenándose el cabello con una sonrisa pícara. Rodé los ojos, ¿alguna vez se daría cuenta de que ese gesto no es tan irresistible como él piensa que lo es?

Marlene se le echó encima, rodeándolo con los brazos y apretándolo tan fuerte que me hizo sentir una pizca de envidia que ella si lograse tener la suficiente fuerza como para mover el cuerpo de Potter y yo no. Claro que estaba el hecho de que la ojigrís practicaba Quidditch y yo ni por error me montaba en una escoba.

—¡James Potter! ¡Te extrañé como el infierno! —le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Él le correspondió con la misma expresión y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Marlene para luego darle un beso en la coronilla. No sé por qué, pero ese acto me conmovió de cierta manera, porque aunque jamás pudiese ser tan cercana a una persona como él, sé que Potter la trataba como su hermanita menor y le agradecía secretamente por eso.

—¿Quién no? —respondió el azabache mirándola con diversión. Ella rio ligeramente y sin separarse de nuestro compañero, centró su atención en la única persona que podía rescatar de ese grupo: Remus.

—Remus Lupin… vaya, luces casi tan mal como Lily —murmuró con una risita. De acuerdo, quizás era hora de que trabajásemos en la sutileza de McKinnon.

Carraspeé una vez que llegué a su lado y nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi existencia. El primero en girar su rostro hacia mí fue… sí, el más arrogante de los cinco seres humanos allí presente: James Potter.

De inmediato su sonrisa disminuyó y me miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, tal como si me preguntase "¿qué demonios te pasó?" y vi que se estaba conteniendo de preguntarlo, dudando si sería una buena idea hacerlo. Le rogué a Merlín para que lo iluminara y le indicara que estaba en lo correcto al no emitir una palabra.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Te atropelló un camión o cómo?

Mi cabeza se giró hacia Black, quien recibió un golpe por parte de Potter. Por supuesto, me había olvidado de que él era el rey de la delicadeza. Le sonreí hipócritamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él pareció estar más preocupado por el regaño de su mejor amigo que por el mío, ya que inmediatamente volteó hacia él y soltó un incrédulo e inocente _"¿qué?",_ como si realmente no entendiera qué había hecho mal.

—Iré con las chicas —le comenté a Marlene, quien parecía estar disfrutando particularmente de la situación. Ella asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa y quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos en Encantamientos. Tengo mucho para ponerme al día con estos cuatro guapos, ¿verdad, chicos? —murmuró, observándolos con algo de recelo y yo me alejé rápidamente porque parecía que su interés por las aventuras de esos engendros del demonio fuese más importante que su mejor amiga. Bufé una vez que había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos.

Comí sin ánimos y porque la parte racional de mí me decía que necesitaba toda la energía que pudiese recolectar después de haber dormido menos de tres horas. Estaba mucho más cansada de lo que era saludable, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de la chistosa conversación que mantenían mis amigas sobre, según había entendido, un tonto chico con el que Bella había aceptado salir solo para que la llevara a uno de los restaurantes más costosos de Godric Hollow.

Apoyé mi codo sobre la mesa, de forma en que pudiera descansar mi quijada sobre la mano. No quería hacerlo, no quería espiar en su íntima conversación, más bien pretendía integrarme en la de mis amigas pero no pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia los Merodeadores.

Parecían tan… felices.

Black estaba hablando tan fuerte que juraba que podía escuchar el sonido de su voz a pesar de estar como quince asientos alejado de mí y que el resto de las personas que estaban en el comedor también se encontraban gritando para poderse oír entre la multitud. Gesticulaba con tanto ahínco que parecía totalmente innecesario. Al parecer, él era el centro de la conversación, pues los otros cuatro pares de ojos estaban puestos en él.

Pettigrew intentaba inútilmente comer a la misma vez que escuchaba la graciosa anécdota de su amigo, ocasionando que todos los alrededores de su boca se llenaran de mantequilla. Y cuando reía… bueno, cuando reía podía ver absolutamente toda la comida que estaba masticando.

Fruncí mi nariz, algo asqueada por la imagen.

Marlene, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a veces interrumpía a Black en medio de la historia, como si le estuviera preguntando algo o diciéndole que esa parte no se la creía. Fuera como fuese, cada dos por tres terminaba riendo. Y el ojigrís lo disfrutaba. Se notaba a kilómetros cómo sus ojos se hacías más brillantes cuando la hacía reír.

Sonreí, porque a pesar de que me cayese mal Black sabía que se morían el uno por el otro, solo que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo y les encantaba tanto su libertad que el hecho de estar formalmente con una sola persona les aterraba. Claro que también eran enormemente ciegos como para no darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos ni necesitaba ni quería estar con alguien más.

Remus, sentado al frente de Black y al lado de Potter, tenía unas ojeras más notorias que las mías y sus ojos también estaban bañados en sangre, la diferencia era que parecía disfrutar ese momento como yo me sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Potter observaba con atención a su mejor amigo, riendo a mandíbula abierta mientras sus ojos se hacían más pequeños y brillosos al tiempo que soltaban alguna que otra lágrima. Ni siquiera trataba de controlarse a sí mismo para que su carcajada no fuera tan estruendosa, sino que por el contrario, parecía que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara que James Potter estaba allí, disfrutando de un desayuno típico con sus mejores amigos, tan feliz como un niño al abrir los regalos de Navidad.

No me molestó esa versión de él. Parecía tan sincero, tan puro, que era difícil imaginar que con esos mismos ojos avellanas y esa misma sonrisa pícara pudiese herir con su arrogancia al resto de las personas.

Sin esperármelo, la mirada castaña se clavó en mí. Probablemente fueron las pocas horas de sueño las que ocasionaron que sintiese como si esos ojos fueran lo único importante en el mundo y todo lo demás pareció irrelevante, pasó a segundo plano, congelándose. Lo observé dejar de reír para que se quedase completamente serio por un par de segundos. Luego alzó una de sus azabaches cejas en mi dirección y su sonrisa ladina volvió a robarse todo el escenario.

Me había descubierto mirándolo y sabía perfectamente lo que para su ego significaba aquello.

No obstante, no pude mantenerle la mirada por el tiempo suficiente como parar demostrarle que estaba equivocado en pensar que él era digno de mi atención porque de repente se giró en dirección contraria y cuando sus orbes brillaron con reconocimiento, su sonrisa cambió de pícara a una de pura alegría en fracción de segundos.

Spencer Haden, una Ravenclaw de séptimo curso con los ojos más claros que jamás había visto en mi vida, incluso llegaba a cuestionarme seriamente si poseían alguna clase de pigmentación de lo cristalinos que eran en ocasiones, pero cualquier tipo de teoría que yo hubiese tenido sobre estos se disipaba al instante en el que la veía molestarse por alguna u otra razón: su iris se encendía extraordinariamente, reflejando una perfecta catástrofe en el mar abierto a la que todo ser humano tenía derecho de temer. Se convertían en un ciclón azul eléctrico donde juraba que podía ver rayos caer violenta e inesperadamente para terminar en un estruendo.

Calculaba que medía como un metro setenta y cinco, y la verdad era que, aunque la mujer era preciosa desde cualquier punto de referencia que se tomara, lo que único que le envidiaba era la altura. Toda mi vida había sido más pequeña de la altura promedio y cuando todas mis compañeras y compañeros empezaron a echarse un estirón desde que llegaron a los trece años de edad, yo solo había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros. Incluso me preguntaba en ocasiones si había alguna diferencia notoria en cuanto a estatura entre mi yo de catorce años y mi yo de diecisiete años.

Ha decir verdad lo dudaba. Pero como dicen por ahí, cada quien se engaña con la mentira que más le gusta.

La observé sentarse sobre las piernas de Potter para que al tiempo enrollase uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. El Gryffindor pareció agradarle dicha acción porque pude notar que sus brazos se movieron con agilidad para atrapar la pequeña cintura de la castaña y sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Una de mis cejas se alzó deliberadamente cuando comencé a leer entre líneas.

Y yo que creía que quienes estaban en Ravenclaw eran puros genios.

Hice una mueca. Al parecer el Sombrero Seleccionador no estaba siempre en lo cierto.

Le di un mordisco al pan con el que había estado jugando minutos antes, incapaz de comérmelo por falta de ganas y hambre. Dirigí una última mirada a la nueva parejita y centré mi atención en Alice, quien estaba planteando los pros y los contras de que Bella volviese a aceptar salir con aquel chico.

—… ¡Y, por último, es asquerosamente rico, Bella! ¡Tienes que darle una oportunidad! —rodé los ojos mientras que la aludida mordía la esquina inferior de sus rosados labios, como si de verdad estuviera en problemas tratando de tomar una decisión— Además, ¿qué sabes? Quizás es hasta mejor que Black en la cama.

Traté de reprimir una risita al escuchar aquel comentario. Sabía que Alice había dicho eso para darle un empujoncito con la toma de decisiones. Sirius era la mayor debilidad de Bella, quien inmediatamente se ruborizó ante el atrevimiento de su amiga.

Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza en dirección de la pelinegra, quien sonreía inocentemente. La observé clavar sus ojos al otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraban los Merodeadores.

Podía notar lo molesta que estaba al ver a Marlene jugar con el rostro de Black, diciéndole algo acerca de sus cejas —asumo, por la manera en que las tocaba— que parecía estar entreteniéndolos a ambos.

—Ya, da igual —dijo sin ánimos, fijando su vista en el plato mientras Alice, Gabriela y yo nos mirábamos entre sí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir.

Bella había envidiado a Marlene por años a causa de la manera en la que Sirius tenía de siempre darle preferencia a la rubia. Ella había estado enamorada del Gryffindor desde cuarto año, luego de que ambos tuvieron una rápida —y en mi opinión, imaginaria— relación. Para el melenudo no había significado absolutamente nada, como cualquier otra cosa que tuviese con cualquier otra muchacha de Hogwarts, pero para Bella…, bueno, eso era algo a parte.

Para nadie era una sorpresa que Sirius Black no hubiese buscado nunca una relación seria o que durase más que un polvo, es más, parecía como si le tuviese cierto tipo de alergia, pero eso no impedía que la lista de corazones rotos que dejaba tras sus pasos fuese creciendo cada día de su existencia…, y Bella había sido una de sus víctimas.

Sin embargo, si había una chica de la que el ojigrís no se aburría jamás era de Marlene, pero esta era tan —o incluso más— alérgica a aquello de desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por otras personas como lo era el pelinegro. Y ellos siempre estaban sin estar, tenían su propia clase particular de "relación amorosa" solo que sin ser relación ni ser amorosa, pero ellos se entendían y parecían estar a gustos con aquella situación.

Por su parte, Bella quería algo que Sirius Black no era ni sería nunca: un príncipe azul. Ella había logrado idealizarlo de una manera que incluso me preguntaba si hablábamos de la misma persona, puesto que el Gryffindor que yo conocía no le traería un ramo de rosas rojas en San Valentín, ni le susurraría cosas empalagosas al oído ni mucho menos se la pasaría agarrado de las manos con ellas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero al parecer _su_ Sirius sí.

Quizás esa era la gran diferencia con Marlene, y lo que hacía que Black la quisiera tanto: ella no buscaba cambiarlo, ni le exigía que tuviese detalles o actitudes que a él no le nacían. La rubia simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía del ojigrís tal y como era.

—¿Ves? Incluso otra razón por la cual tienes que volver a salir con él: para ver si así te olvidas de una vez por todas de Sirius.

Alice no era la reina de la discreción, todas lo sabíamos, pero eso no impidió que Gabriela le diera un codazo por debajo de la mesa, que yo la mirase con reproche y que Bella entrecerrara sus ojos, fulminándola.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un chillido, realmente sin que hubiese alguna posibilidad en su cerebro de que hubiese dicho algo indebido.

—De cualquier forma… —interrumpió sabiamente Gabriela, haciendo que todas olvidásemos aquella tensión latente y centráramos nuestra atención en ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó, como si estuviese a punto de decirnos algo que no debía— ¿ya oyeron que hubo un nuevo ataque en Godric Hollow?

De repente, tal como si no me faltasen más de cinco horas de sueño, todos mis sentidos se encendieron.

Era difícil estar enterada de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico si uno era de familia muggle. Las cartas tardaban en llegar e inevitablemente había detalles que se perdían. Hasta ahora, solo sabía que en los últimos tres meses las cosas de los pueblos de gente mágica habían estado rudas.

Había habido cinco ataques a familias con antepasados muggles, uno terminó con todos sus integrantes muertos, tres con ellos gravemente heridos y la última se trataba de una sola persona que había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para salir ilesa. No sabía muy bien los detalles, pero eso no impedía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta: ¿y qué si mi familia era el próximo objetivo?

—Al parecer, fue en una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo, a mitad de la noche —para este momento, a las cuatro se nos había olvidado completamente toda conversación anterior a esta—. Se encontraban dos niños, uno de siete años y otro de diez —sentí cómo mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con más rapidez, ansioso por saber el final de lo ocurrido— cuando seis encapuchados habían entrado a la casa…

—¡¿Y dónde diablos estaban los padres?! —interrumpió Alice en un gruñido.

—A eso iba —continuó Gabriela, rodando los ojos ante el comentario de Alice—. Sus padres habían salido a la casa de los abuelos de los niños tras recibir una carta que decía que estos habían sido víctimas de un ataque como el que les sucedió a los niños.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También atacaron a los pobres ancianos?! —como siempre, esa había sido mi amiga pelinegra que no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

—No, no —aclaró la de los ojos castaños, negando con la cabeza—. Eso solo había sido una distracción.

A Gabriela le encantaba el drama, porque ella parecía estar dispuesta a cortar la narración cada tanto si nosotras no le exigíamos que continuase. Era algo exasperante, ¡esto era un asunto serio!

—¡¿Y?! —intervine esta vez yo, a lo que mi amiga me miró satisfecha y sonrió cínicamente.

—Y… nada. Los niños se habían escondido en un armario que descansaba en el ático, justo como sus padres le habían indicado que hiciesen en una situación de peligro. Al parecer, uno de ellos había estado mirando por un espacio que quedaba libre, porque en caso de que tuviese que reaccionar en algún momento, no quería estar desprevenido —aclaró, como si ella también hubiese hecho lo mismo—. Y fue entonces cuando vio que dos de los encapuchados comenzaron a lanzar hechizos en contra de los otros cuatros.

—¿Qué dementores?

—Sí, sí. El niño tampoco entendió muy bien, pero juró que eso es lo que había pasado luego de que había hecho contacto visual con uno de ellos… y bueno, justo cuando pensó que ese sería su fin, los cuatro encapuchados terminaron inconscientes tirados en el suelo hasta unos minutos después que los aurores llegaron.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—Desaparecieron.

—¿Desaparecieron? —repetí, sin encontrarle sentido a lo que decía. _¿Habían dejado a los niños en paz?,_ me pregunté; aquello sin duda era algo fuera de lo común, no es como si ellos fueran almas generosas— ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

Gabriela se encogió de hombros, pasando sus ojos por cada una de nosotras.

—Supongo que hasta en el lado oscuro hay guerras de poder y traiciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que yo creo firmemente que lo que pasó fue que estos seres oscuros vieron una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de su competencia.

—¿Pero no se supone que todos son fieles a… lo que están planeado, sea lo que sea?

—Sí, bueno, supongo. Pero ya sabes, Bella, que el poder es algo demasiado atractivo para el ser humano y que muchos se olvidan de sus principios con tal de obtenerlo.

Gabriela se encontraba defendiendo su argumento, mirándonos seriamente a los ojos mientras tocaba la madera de la mesa con su dedo índice, lo cual, el cualquier otra situación, hubiese sido motivo para que nos riéramos un rato, pero luego de saber que los ataques cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, nadie parecía estar de tan buen humor.

—Sí, bueno. Tienes un punto —admitió Bella, haciendo una mueca con sus labios mientras que la aludida sonreía de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose autosuficiente.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Maravilloso lo que mi mente puede llegar a concluir —fue inevitable que Bella pusiese sus ojos en blancos, Alice soltara un bufido, Gabriela aumentase su sonrisa y yo negara con la cabeza—. De todas maneras —continuó, volviendo a captar nuestra atención—, ¿ya se enteraron que James Potter al fin parece haber sentado cabeza?

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella mientras notaba cómo las dos chicas a mi alrededor alzaban las cejas de manera sorprendida. Como un balde de agua fría, a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, lo descarado que se había portado conmigo tras "haberme salvado".

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza cuando mi cuerpo pudo recrear a la perfección lo que había sentido en el momento en el que sus labios se habían posado sobre mi oreja.

Cerré los ojos de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo hubo un notable tiritar.

—¿Con "sentar cabeza"… a qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó con escepticismo Alice, habiendo olvidado totalmente el tópico anterior.

—Bueno, dicen que el chico va en serio con esta Ravenclaw. De hecho, pasaron todas las vacaciones bastante juntos, por lo que oí.

—¿Quién dementores te dijo eso? —no pude evitar preguntar, con cierto deje de molestia en mi voz… que rápidamente fue interpretado de una manera errada.

—No me digas que estás celosa, Lily Evans —soltó con burla Alice, sin poder desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡No! No es eso…—me defendí rápidamente.

—Bien, porque has tenido más de tres años para estarlo y que lo estés ahora, bueno, puede parecer algo bastante "conveniente" —me interrumpió la pelinegra, quien se ganó una mirada fulminante de mi parte, pero ella solo mostró su hilera perlada de dientes, cero intimidada por mi gesto.

—Es solo que… anoche nos cruzamos y…

—¡¿Espera, qué?! —exclamó rápidamente la que había fulminado segundos atrás y por un minuto me pregunté si algún día me dejaría de terminar la historia— ¿Cómo que te lo encontraste anoche? ¡¿Hay algo que yo no sepa, Evans?! ¡¿Sigues siendo virgen?!

Adoraba a Alice, pero tenía una manera excesivamente molesta de exagerar las cosas, y que para completar, solo parecían tener sentido en su particular cabecita. Porque aquella reacción era —según yo… y creo que el resto de las personas— totalmente ilógica e innecesaria.

Para estos momentos, todo el Gran Comedor se había enterado de nuestra conversación. Alice había gritado aquello a los cuatro vientos e inclusive se había parado bruscamente de su asiento, llamando aún más la atención.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan roja como en aquel entonces. Ya no sé si eran por las ganas de estrangularla o por el profundo deseo que tenía de que me tragase la tierra.

Sintiendo la sangre bombeando por mi cabeza, la tomé de la manga de la túnica y en un fuerte jalón, la obligué a sentarse. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras todo Hogwarts me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

Inclusive podía sentir aquellos molestos ojos avellana atravesarme con la mirada, ansioso a que respondiera.

No les di el gusto, lógicamente.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

Mi amiga, solo en ese momento dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, horrorizada de lo que había causado. Una vez que entendió que absolutamente todo ser viviente del castillo tenía puesta sucompleta atención en nosotras, tragó con firmeza y me miró suplicante, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Lily…, no me di cuenta… —susurró esta vez, pero yo estaba tan molesta que me olvidé de lo buena persona que solía ser. _A la mierda el perdón, se había pasado de la línea._ Sé que no lo había hecho con mala intención, ¡pero igual estaba el daño hecho!

—Sí, bueno, ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —gruñí entre dientes, tomando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no lanzarle cinco gritos. Yo odiaba ser el centro de atención… y mucho más en asuntos como estos.

—¡Eh! ¿Evans? —por reflejo, mi rostro se había girado hacia donde mis oídos me indicaron que había surgido aquel llamado, justo al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero cuando me encontré con esa sonrisa socarrona, para luego subir mi mirada y observar el brillo burlón que desprendían aquellos ojos grises, supe que nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Yo había cerrado los ojos, haciendo una mueca con mis labios fruncidos, justo como si eso pudiese evitar aquella estupidez que estaba por decir Black…, pero no lo hizo— ¿No vas a responder?

Escuché a todo el comedor reír sin ninguna clase de abstención, mientras Black me alzaba una ceja negra sugerentemente. Incluso Marlene estaba mordiéndose la esquina inferior de sus labios para no reírse en mi cara, así que debí de admitir que me sentí ligeramente traicionada.

Mi estómago se revolvió y me prometí a mí misma vengarme de Sirius Black, justo cuando no se lo esperara y en donde más le doliera. Esto no se quedaba así.

Como era de esperarse, no emití ninguna palabra ante su comentario y solo me dediqué a imaginarlo una y otra vez sentado en una silla eléctrica, suplicando por su vida.

Mis orbes se clavaron en Remus, quien era el único que parecía estar teniendo problemas para no levantarse e ir a mi rescate. Sus ojos miel y cansados me miraban con lástima, y era como si me estuviera dando un reconfortante abrazo en su mente. Él, siempre tan noble, pendiente de mí. ¿Cómo es que podía ser amigo de personas así?

Esta vez, mi atención se fijó en la nueva "parejita". Mis entrañas se retorcieron, pero esta vez no de la forma en la que lo habían hecho antes, sino de una más violenta y que estaba asociada a mi intolerancia cuando vi en Spencer una sonrisita ladina y complacida plantada en su rostro.

Estaba empezando a odiar a aquella chica.

Mi vista no duró mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar, pero fue a parar a uno peor.

La picardía y cinismo con el que me miraba Potter me hizo preguntarme cómo es que había aceptado el año pasado a darle unas clases particulares de pociones. Era un ser despreciable y siempre lo sería.

Dándome la razón, con sus manos envolviendo la cintura de la Ravenclaw mientras esta estaba sentada en sus piernas, no se le ocurrió nada más desvergonzado que guiñarme el ojo, manteniendo intacta aquella sonrisa perversa.

Quise que Spencer me diera lástima, incapaz de ser lo suficientemente inteligente _—vaya ironía—_ para cortar lo que sea que tuviese con Potter, quien no desaprovechaba ni una sola oportunidad para coquetear conmigo, y más aún, teniéndola entre sus brazos. Pero la verdad es que solo sentí una culpable pizca de satisfacción. Sí que se lo merecía después de haberme mirado de aquella manera.

Tomé el tomos de libros que descansaban al lado mío, correspondiente a las clases que tenía el día de hoy, y me levanté, sin saber muy bien si mis movimientos estaban más dominados por la furia que por la pena, pero el asunto es que salí de aquella horrible habitación en cuestión de segundos sin mirar atrás y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Señorita Evans! —escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban luego de que las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraran. Había estado tan concentrada de escapar de esa espantosa pesadilla que no reconocí a su portadora, pero no me quedó otra que voltearme cuando sentí una mano posarse suavemente en mi hombro— ¿Ya tiene listos los horarios de las rondas? —la suave y calmada voz de Minerva McGonagall me hizo pisar tierra de nuevo, acordándome que tenía ciertos deberes que no podía dejar de cumplir incluso si mi vida se transformase en una comedia.

—Yo… —comencé balbuceando, rascándome la nuca con la mano que tenía libre. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el aspecto que tenía frente a mi supervisora después de todo los desagradables sucesos que habían ocurrido en tan pocas horas de ese cinco de septiembre de 1976, pero lo más seguro fuese que la profesora me confundiese con un zombie… o peor, un ogro. Sin embargo, fue la única lo suficientemente sensata como para no evidenciarlo— lo siento, no lo he hecho. Ya mismo me pongo con Remus en la siguiente clase a organizarlos.

Una de las delgadas cejas de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se alzó con rapidez, mostrando su confusión.

—¿Con Lupin?

—Sí, ahorita mismo tenemos pociones juntos.

Su rostro borró todo indicio de confusión y ahora solo parecía algo incómoda. Alejó la mano que había mantenido en mi hombro y se colocó rígida.

—Lupin no es Premio Anual, señorita Evans. Pensé que ya se lo habían comentado.

Mis labios se abrieron con sorpresa y quise responderle algo, pero las palabras simplemente murieron en mi boca. No sabía descifrar la expresión de McGonagall, o estaba sintiendo alguna clase de sentimiento empático por mi persona o se estaba burlando de mí a mandíbula abierta dentro de sí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no es Premio Anual? No hay nadie que conozca que se lo merezca mejor que él, profesora… —puntualicé, temiendo las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca.

—Potter es el nuevo Premio Anual.

En un principio estuve segura de que solo me estaba haciendo una mala broma, así que me quedé esperando a que lo admitiera y me dijera de una buena vez por todas quién era este famoso candidato que superaba a Remus Lupin, pero cuando su mirada no presentó ni una sola vacilación y su expresión estaba inquebrantable, no hice más que dejar caer mis hombros, golpeada por la ridícula realidad.

—No me joda, Minerva.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones pareció estar tan sorprendida de mis palabras como yo lo estuve luego de que las dije. Se ajustó las gafas, que se habían deslizado un poco por el puente de su nariz; carraspeó y se acomodó el uniforme, sabía que ella estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas —que yo no había encontrado— para no sonar grosera.

—Señorita Evans, si no la conociese tan bien ni le tuviese el aprecio que le tengo, además de quitarle cien puntos a la casa de Gryffindor, la hubiese suspendido como Premio Anual por usar un vocabulario tan irrespetuoso…

—Lo siento mucho, profesora… —me apresuré a decir, con la cabeza baja y los colores subiendo a ella, consciente de mi grandísimo error. ¿Cómo es que esas palabras habrían salido de mi boca?

—… pero tendrá que quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón de pociones.

De inmediato, mi rostro se alzó hacia ella con violencia, sin poder creer lo que me tocaba hacer. Era cierto, me lo merecía, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que me castigaran y mucho menos quería perder mi tiempo limpiando los desastres de otros.

La miré suplicante, creyendo ingenuamente que aquello podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ella parecía totalmente decidida en la posición que había adoptado y una vez que entendí que no lograría nada, cerré los ojos con fuerzas y ahogué un largo suspiro. Aunque sabía que la jefa de nuestra casa no tenía porqué abstenerme del castigo, luego de todo lo ocurrido en ese día había una voz egoísta que decía que sí me lo merecía.

—De acuerdo…

Había dicho aquello en un susurro débil y cuando McGonagall asintió en mi dirección, volví a bajar la cabeza y a abrazar los libros contra mi pecho antes de largarme de ahí a paso lento y cansado.

Gemí internamente. Ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana…


End file.
